


Причина

by The_Stinging_Goddess



Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-12
Updated: 2017-05-12
Packaged: 2018-10-30 22:37:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10886337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Stinging_Goddess/pseuds/The_Stinging_Goddess
Summary: Ло не знал, зачем он раз за разом вытаскивал рабов - не всех, он все-таки не был героем, но некоторых.





	Причина

**Author's Note:**

> идея пришла на заявку "О команде Сердца. Как всё начиналось и зачем парни вообще пошли за Ло, почему такие клички и зачем они все прячут лица... Историй разных с юмором и без."  
> ____  
> написано на One Piece AU-fest для команды Пиратов Сердца.  
> ____  
> Бета - J_Glow

Ло не любил аукционы. Не то, чтобы он часто на них бывал — нет, но каждый раз нахождение в подобных местах вызывало неприязнь, и хотелось как можно скорее вернуться на корабль и помыть руки. Грязь этого мира прочно оседала на них на следующие пару недель, и Ло это раздражало.

Собирая информацию о Дофламинго и ища его слабое место, Ло путешествовал от острова к острову. Посещал бары, бордели, аукционы, торговые порты, казино и притоны, цепляясь за каждый разговор, вслушиваясь в любое упоминание о Джокере. Ему нужно было узнать как можно больше о подпольных делах Дофламинго. Вся информация, полученная им ранее, была полезна, но её было слишком мало, чтобы составить хороший план по уничтожению семьи Донкихот.

На одном из островов Норт Блю он узнал об очередном аукционе, которым управлял один из подчиненных Дофламинго. Ло направился туда: затесался среди толпы, сев где-то в средних рядах, между женщиной, передушенной и пахнущей приторно сладкими цветочными духами, и долговязым аристократом, чопорно сжимающим трость.

Аукцион начался, на сцене мельтешил разодетый в перья мужик, и Ло с равнодушным видом продолжал наблюдать, как один за другим рабы становились чьей-то собственностью. Когда-то свободные люди, пираты, гиганты теперь выставлялись напоказ и продавались с молотка, как какие-то вещи.

Ло заскучал и, поняв, что нужной ему информации он тут не достанет, собрался незаметно покинуть зал. Когда он уже поднимался по ступеням к выходу, лицитатор прокричал:

— А сейчас, дамы и господа, главный сюрприз нашего вечера! Особый товар! Большая редкость! Встречайте! — раздалась барабанная дробь. Ло стало смешно от всего этого нарочитого пафоса. — Детеныш из племени Минк!

Занавес раскрылся, по залу пробежали удивленные ахи и вздохи, раздались шепотки и возгласы «Минк! Это же минк! Самый настоящий!», Ло обернулся и увидел маленького белого медвежонка, сидящего в клетке и скованного цепями.

— Начальная цена: семьсот тысяч белли!

Из зала раздались выкрики: участники аукциона поднимали цену. Ло их не слушал. Он встретился взглядом с минком. В его глазах не было надежды на спасение, только тупая обреченность и смирение с ситуацией. Ло раздраженно цокнул языком, услышав окончание фразы:

— ... продано мистеру с номером двести семнадцать!

По залу разнеслись разочарованные вздохи. Видимо, аукционер предложил действительно высокую цену, раз торги прекратились. Ло бросил взгляд на того самого аристократа, рядом с которым сидел несколько минут назад. У него была табличка с номером двести семнадцать. Отвращение и раздражение вибрировали где-то внутри, и Ло сжал кулаки. Глубоко вздохнув, он отвернулся от сцены, поправил нодати и направился к выходу. Это все не имело смысла. Это не должно было его волновать.

*

Ло не знал, зачем пошел за аристократом. Не понимал, что именно его зацепило в одном из тысячи виданных им рабов, но решил, что подумает об этом позже. Пока же он разворачивал пространство и перемещал аристократа в переулок слева — Ло повезло, что улица была безлюдной, и на исчезновение человека никто не обратит внимания. На медведе был ошейник, на белой шкуре виднелись следы крови, левая лапа была сломана. Коротко взмахнув мечом, Ло разрубил мужчину. Тот с хрипом развалился на две части и отключился. Медведь медленно поднял безучастный взгляд на Ло.

— Как тебя зовут? — спросил Ло, опускаясь на корточки и снимая ошейник.

Медведь долго смотрел будто бы сквозь него, а затем, сфокусировав испуганный взгляд, пробормотал:

— И-извините.

— Не похоже на имя, — резонно заметил Ло.

Медведь перевел взгляд на разрубленное тело, потом снова на Ло, потом на снятый ошейник, который Ло держал в руках, а потом что-то поменялось в его взгляде:

— Меня зовут Бепо. И-извините.

***

— Капитан, почему мы здесь? — Ло знал, что Бепо не нравились аукционы даже больше, чем ему самому. Но собрать больше информации о Дофламинго было все еще приоритетной задачей. «Изучи противника, узнай его слабости и оберни их против него», — простая истина, которую Дофламинго вдалбливал в голову маленького Ло. Да, он ненавидел Дофламинго, но он не собирался отказываться от полученных у него знаний и навыков. Это было бы как минимум глупо. А как максимум Ло осознавал: семья Дофламинго научила Ло всему, что они знали и умели сами — это давало ему шанс их победить. Кора-сан тоже должен был это понимать.

Ло безразлично смотрел как на сцену одного за другим выводят очередных рабов.

Сзади послышался томный вздох, и Ло скосил глаза: на следующем ряду чуть правее него сидел лоснящийся мужчина. Он был в грязно-белой рубашке, еле сходящейся в районе огромного пуза; жирными пальцами в перстнях ежесекундно вытирал платком пот со лба и поправлял сальные блеклые волосы. Ло с омерзением подумал, что тот похож на большую мерзкую свинью. Мужчина смотрел на сцену жадными глазами, и Ло проследил за его взглядом. Он остановился на двоих совсем еще мальчишках. Ло вздрогнул, когда понял, что означает взгляд мужчины. Желудок скрутило резким спазмом, и под кожей снова все зудело. Ло хотелось разорвать жирную свинью на части. Он всмотрелся в лица мальчишек. Их глаза пылали ненавистью к окружающим, и Ло, хмыкнув, встал со своего места и направился к выходу.

— Капитан? — Бепо подскочил, держа в лапах нодати, и отправился за ним следом. — Вы не будете ждать конца аукциона?

— Нет. Я уже нашел, что хотел.

*

Грузное тело осело прямо у помойки в богом забытом переулке. Безумно улыбаясь, Ло сжимал в руках недавно бьющееся сердце. Мальчишки удивленно переводили взгляд со стоящего перед ними Ло на Бепо, который топтался в стороне, смущенно опустив голову вниз и что-то бормоча себе под нос.

— Как вы попали на аукцион? — спросил Ло, отбрасывая раздавленное сердце.

— Мы забрались в дом к владельцу аукциона, — осторожно ответил рыжий растрепанный мальчишка, на голове которого теперь была странная шапка, напоминающая касатку.

— Немного не рассчитали с охраной, вот и попались, — продолжил за него второй. На его голове была не менее странная шапка с надписью «Пенгвин».

— Как вас зовут? — Ло развернул пространство и разрубил ошейники на шеях мальчишек.

Они переглянулись, как будто советуясь друг с другом, стоит ли доверять Ло, затем рыжий повернулся к Ло, дико улыбаясь:

— Я Шачи, а он Пенгвин, — Ло сдержал усмешку, услышав их имена. — Вы такой крутой! Вы пират?

— Да, пират, — сказал Ло, поворачиваясь к Бепо и отдавая ему нодати.

— Можно к вам присоединиться? — голос Шачи немного подрагивал от предвкушения.

***

Ло не знал, зачем он раз за разом вытаскивал рабов — не всех, он все-таки не был героем, но некоторых. Тех, от кого за версту разило отчаянием. Тех, в чьих глазах не было надежды на спасение, а была лишь обреченность или ненависть к окружающей несправедливости мира. Возможно, он видел в них себя. Возможно, Ло раз за разом пытался понять, почему Кора-сан когда-то спас его самого.

Ло не мог придумать правдоподобное оправдание своим действиям, но почему-то чувствовал, что поступает правильно.

***

Когда на очередном аукционе на Сабаоди Ло увидел команду Мугивары, он был впечатлен. Когда он увидел номерную табличку в руках рыжей девчонки, он подумал, что это бесполезно. Когда в зал ворвался сам Мугивара, Ло усмехнулся и решил, что будет увлекательно немного задержаться и посмотреть, как развиваются события. Когда Мугивара врезал святому Чарльзу, Ло почувствовал, как раздражение, годами копившееся в нем, нервно зудящее под кожей всякий раз, когда он бывает на аукционах, отпускает.

*

— Капитан, вы куда? — Бепо недоуменно смотрел, как Ло направился к огромному человеку, сидящему у входа в аукцион. Человек, судя по всему, был пиратом, и его взгляд был полон ярости.

Вокруг поднималась шумиха, дозорные пытались остановить убегающих Мугивар. Повсюду раздавались выстрелы и слышался звон мечей.

Ошейник со стуком упал на землю.

— Почему? — пират с подозрением смотрел на Ло.

«Это раб Росвальда-сея!» — послышался голос кого-то из дозорных. «Как он мог освободить его?» — вторил ему другой голос.

Ло усмехнулся:

— Не хочешь пойти с нами? Капитан Жан Барт.

Толпа дозорных бежала на Ло, но он не шевелился. Жан Барт оскалился, отшвыривая солдат на подходе:

— Давно меня так не называли. Если ты освободишь меня от гнета тенрьюбито, я с радостью стану твоим подчиненным.

Усмешка Ло стала еще шире.

— Не забудь поблагодарить Мугивару.

***

Глядя на Мугивару, Ло кое-что понял. Ему не нужна была причина, чтобы спасти этих рабов. Он видел в них нечто большее: потенциал, сходство с ним самим, — и понимал, что знает как им помочь. Он чувствовал, что нужен им, так же как Кора-сан был нужен когда-то ему.

— Капитан, мы не поплывем пока в Новый Мир? — Пенгвин выглядел сбитым с толку.

— Всему свое время, я же сказал, — Ло привалился к спящему на палубе Бепо.

У него появился план, и, чтобы его воплотить, нужно было время. Однако он не собирался включать свою команду в этот план. Это было бы слишком опасно и заставило бы их вновь рискнуть своей свободой.

Этого Ло для них не хотел.


End file.
